


Demon's Daydreams

by SmellySlimeyTrash



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bad Guy Crowley, Begging, Bondage, Crying, Forced Orgasm, Forced to give a Blowjob, Graphic Description, Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Nothing in this fic actually happened, Off cannon Crowley, Rape, Rape Fantasy, Stab Wound, Stabbing, Tongue a wound, Worried Aziraphale (Good Omens), Wound Fucking, day dream, forced blowjob, graphic description of rape, tied up, wound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmellySlimeyTrash/pseuds/SmellySlimeyTrash
Summary: Crowley tempts Aziraphale to dinner, while the angel gorges himself on fine dining, the Demon allows his mind to wander into dark and lustful territory.





	Demon's Daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> So I had been hearing about Good omens for a while and I ended up watching it recently, I watched the whole season in like 1 day, and I just HAD TO write this fic. I am absolutely enamored with the dynamic between Crowley and Aziraphale.

“Here you go sir. Steak, rare, with caramelized onions and mushrooms, with a side of greens and mashed potatoes,” the waitress said placing the plate of food down in front of Aziraphale.

“Oh and a bottle of Cabernet on the house, compliments of the owner,” the waitress said as she poured the angel a glass of red wine, leaving the bottle on the table.

“Well if that isn’t a sign that we are here too often, I don’t know what is, angel.”

Aziraphale rolled his eyes at the demon, far too interested in the food in front of him to come up with a good comeback. As the angel began to dig in, Crowley’s mind began to wander to more sinful places. 

(In Crowley’s head)  
Crowley stood at the foot of a long metal table, which on it contained a restrained angel, Aziraphale to be exact. Crowley circled the drugged angel, pausing at his head. He traced the lines on Aziraphale's face, putting a near-worrying amount of affection on the angel’s smile lines. Aziraphale's smile lines had always been Crowley's favorite part of Aziraphale's face, deep and chasmic, forcing a resurfacing of all their good times together. If it weren't for his growing arousal Crowley would be scared, scared to lose his best friend.

He began to contemplate how to wake his friend when the angel began to stir beneath his fingertips.

“Wh, what’s going on??” Azeraphale asked, pulling at the leather straps holding him down. Straining to see who had put himself in such a degrading and worrying position.

“Please don’t strain yourself, love, I’ve carved some sigils in place to keep you from using magic to get yourself out.”

“Crowley? Crowley! Crowley, please tell me what in heaven’s name is going on!”

Crowley moved to the right side of Azriphale and began toying with the buttons on Azriphale’s jacket. “Oh relax, angel! You worry too much.”Crowley responded, his voice dripping with malicious intent.

Crowley stopped playing with the buttons to pull a dagger of terrifying length from his pocket. The demon snapped his fingers, and the angel was now naked and spread eagle on the table.

“CROWLEY! CROWLEY Please!! Stop this right now!!” The angel’s voice reeked of fear, replacing the anger it had in it before.

This only worked to encourage Crowley. He bit his lip, trying to steady himself. He gently dragged the dagger across the angel's skin.

“I truly am sorry about what is about to happen.”

Even without putting on any pressure on the blade it still managed to leave a small cut, fresh red blood seeped out. Crowley couldn’t help but put his mouth to the wound, eliciting a sharp inhale from the angel. He lapped up the blood hungrily. He pressed his tongue into the wound causing the angel to make a sharp yelp, Crowley dug deeper into the wound using his sharp tongue to scoop up bits of flesh, Azeraphale screamed and pulled sharply at the bonds. When Crowley lifted his head from the wound, he could see he widened it by at least three times its original size.

“Hmm, you taste so much sweeter than I ever imagined.”

He looked over the angel now noting the tears streaming down the angel's face. “My god, you look absolutely breathtaking when you cry.”

“Crowley please, stop this!”

“Shhh,” Crowley distractedly waved his hand over Azeriphale’s mouth, suddenly Aziraphale found he couldn’t talk, he could still make noises, he could scream, cry, let out a low guttural moan, but words were impossible, and that’s all that Crowley needed, for now, noise. 

Crowley moved himself to between the angel's legs. “You’d think god would’ve given the angels a little more to work with in the lower department, eh?” he said gently stroking Aziraphale’s member.

The angel made a high pitched whine.

“Oh come on, this is the best part for you! I mean come on, don’t you want to experience the ecstasy of orgasm before your extinction?”

The word extinction brought out a new wave of panic in the angel, mouthing words and piss poor attempts to speak. Crowley rolled his eyes and waved his hand to allow the angel to speak. “CROWLEY!!! WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU!!!?? PLEASE, you can’t do this!!! I’ve known you for six thousand years this isn’t like you!!!”

Crowley angrily waved again this time the angel found he could not speak nor breathe. “YOU DON’T KNOW SHIT!!! I’VE LOVED YOU FOR SIX THOUSAND YEARS, I’VE THOUGHT OF DOING THIS FOR SIX THOUSAND YEARS, FUCK YOU!!”

The angel’s face had begun to turn purple, now they both knew he couldn’t die from strangulation, that didn’t mean the human body that he inhabited didn’t make him panic as though it would. Crowley waved his hand, Aziraphale gasped and greedily gulped down air. Crowley snapped his fingers and suddenly he was positioned above Aziraphale, his crotch in Aziraphale’s face. 

“Open up angel.”

Aziraphale moved his face away from the demon’s crotch.

“Oh come now.” With another wave of his hand, the angel beneath him, found himself gasping for air, Crowley took his sweet time unbuttoning his pants and pulling out his cock, he began stroking the already hard member to the squirming angel beneath him. Crowley snapped his fingers, suddenly Aziraphale’s head was being held in place with leather straps and two wood planks keeping him from facing away.

“Now angel, if I feel any teeth, I will rip them out manually one by fucking one, got it?”

The angel gave no response save for a strained gasp

*Snap*

Azriaphale took in lungfuls of air quickly and greedily.

“Well?”

“Yes! Yes I understand! Please, Crowley stop!”

*Snap*

Once again the angel lay mouth open gasping for air. Crowley shoved his whole length down Aziraphale’s throat. Steadily face-fucking the angel he shoved himself all the way down.

*Snap*

Aziraphale gasped and gulped down air that smelled of Crowley.

“Don’t worry, I'm almost done angel.” 

Shoving his length all the way down the angel’s throat, Crowley using part of his weight to hold the angel down. Hot sticky cum shot down the angels’s throat. “Fucking swallow."

Aziraphale did as he was told and swallowed the demon's load, it tasted of battery acid and hate.

“I suppose it's only fair I return the favor,” he said hopping off the table, and tucking himself back into his pants. 

He repositioned himself in between Aziraphale’s legs.

“Crowley, Please, just stop this!”

“Oh angel, I’ve only just gotten started.” He pulled the dagger back out of his pocket, and gently pressed it into the soft flesh of Aziraphale’s thigh.

“Crowley,” the angel said, though if crowley were being honest with himself the way his name came out of the angel’s lips sounded more like a beg than a name.

He paused, pushing the blade slightly into the angel’s flesh, causing the angel to sharply inhale. “I wish you could see just how sexy you look right now, splayed out sweaty, bloody, oh wait.”

With that Crowley snapped his fingers and a large mirror appeared above them, allowing Aziraphale to see exactly what he looked liked all the bruises and cuts on his body.

“C-Crowley, please stop this right now, please.”

“No.”

With that the demon plunged the knife in the angel’s thigh, which earned the demon a right howl of pain from the angel. Crowley snapped his fingers, turning the angel’s screams into a strained whimper. Crowley turned his focus to the angel’s limp member. He took his time slowly stroking, bringing his dick to life.

“Oh Angel, if only you could see yourself now as I see you, you’d understand EXACTLY why am doing this. I know you don’t see it, but you look absolutely ravishing.” 

Aziraphales attempted screams had now turned to panting and what crowley could only assume were attempts to tell him to stop.

*Snap*

“Crowley *pant* P-Please, I *pant* This isn’t *pant*”

“This isn’t what angel? Don’t lie, you love this” As he finished his sentence Aziraphale finished as well, hot cum spurting out. “How rude, no warning? Oh well, just because you finished doesn't mean I am done.” Crowley said smiling a wide malicious smile. He didn’t slow his rhythmic stroking of the angle’s dick, if anything the angle would have said he increased speed.

“AH! C-c-crowl-l-Y Please, stop, please it’s too much!” 

“I thought you liked this? I mean the fucking goo you left all over my hands would argue you do atleast.” Crowley said his smile widening. The angel’s dick spasmed beneath his hands again. Crowley thought about not stopping, how intoxicating it would be to see the angel came over and over and over again until he couldn’t even form words anymore, the return of an old ache in his pants though had other plans. He lifted his hands off of the angel’s member. Upon realizing he had stopped Aziraphale began to sob. “Oh don’t think you are out of the woods just yet, we are close though, I just hope you don’t discorporiate before the big finale!” 

*Snap*

Aziraphale found that he was now bound to the hard concrete floor. “Perfect height” Crowley situated himself over the angel, his hips straddling the area right below the large gash. Crowley reached around the pulled the knife in one sharp action, out of Zira’s thigh, earning him another choked scream. 

“I am really sorry to see you go, really I am, though I am going to love to watch you leave.” He said placing the knife’s blade against Zira’s throat. “Any last words, angel”

*Snap*

Crowley found himself frantically sorting through the now thousands of things he imagined the angel would say right before being slaughtered, fully and completely killed by his best friend, without consulting him, his brain chose one. 

“I forgive you” The angel said this laying his head down, fully exposing his throat, the demon found himself hit with more emotions than he thought were fully possible. Arousal, guilt, fear, sadness. Then the angel spoke, this time he found, for real. 

“Hmm, That was scrumptious”

Crowley found himself suddenly being brought careening back to reality by the angel’s voice and the sharp sound of metal on a plate. 

“So what are you in the mood for now?” asked the angel, seemingly unaware of the now rather uncomfortable tent the demon had in his pants.

“Alcohol.” He said hitting the rim of his mug with the metal spoon, making a satisfying ting noise “Quiet extraordinary amounts of alcohol.” as he said this he willed away his boner, and miracles away the disgusting goo that this human body had left in his pants. Apparently he didn’t need to touch anything if killing the angel was on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a really small update but I just get really excited to post, so yeah. Hopefully next chapter will be the final one and then I will edit this work so it's all one story and not a multi chapter thing

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for being Patient while I work on and finish this fic!
> 
> Please leave a Kudos, and a comment if you like this fic, or let me know what you think I should change, or suggestions for other stories you want me to write. 
> 
> Please Sub to my page to get updates on fics that I post.
> 
> I will be honest in that I am not super happy with this ending, but it feels like the best fit, let me know what you think of the ending though!!


End file.
